The Sextet of Time
by CharmedOne24
Summary: Chris & Wyatt battle their most challenging demon yet. Set in the changed future. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. The Premonition

Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of the Characters except the ones not seen on the WB show.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please review! I welcome all comments and suggestions.

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

**Chris Perry Halliwell**- Piper's Youngest Son (20)

Powers- Telekenesis, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Electric Elder Bolts, Empathy, Freezing, Telepathic Connection (with family & charges only)

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**- Piper's Oldest Son (22)

Powers- Telekenesis, Obring, Sensing, Healing, Freezing, Energy Balls, Levitation, Astral Projection, Telepathic Connection (with family & charges only), Protective Shield

**Paisley Maria Halliwell- **Phoebe's Oldest Daughter (17)

Powers- Premonitions, Levitation, Premonition Projection

**Patrick James Halliwell- **Phoebe's Son (Middle Child) (16)

Powers- Molecular Acceleration (blowing up), Super-speed

**Patience Lilia Halliwell- **Phoebe's Youngest Daughter (14)

Powers- Empathy, Telepathy, Protective Shield

**Peyton Rebeccah Matthews-Halliwell-** Paige's Oldest Daughter (15)

Powers- Orbing, Orb-Telekensis, Sensing, Water Control

**Phrya Rose Matthews-Halliwell- **Paige's Youngest Daughter (12)

Powers- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Fire-starter

**Leslie St. Claire-** Phoebe's husband

**Jax Masterson-** Paige's husband

Powers- Elemental- able to control wind, water & fire.

**Abigail (Abby) Lennox- **Wyatt's Fiance (22)

Powers- Invisibility

**Maya Jefferson- **Chris' Girlfriend (20)

¼ demon, ¾ whitelighter

Powers- shimmering, energy balls, sensing, healing, fire-thrower

**Ryan Keller- **Paisley's Boyfriend (18)

Powers- shapeshifting

Piper & Leo are together- Leo's still an elder. Piper's powers are the same.

Phoebe has gotten back all her powers.

Paige has her regular powers, plus she has gained the power of Orb-explosions. (Basically, she sends orbs from her hand, and they explode whatever they touch.)

"Look out!" Chris jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned quickly to see a green and black demon throwing a blue energy ball at him. He waved his hand and TK'd it back into the demon, erupting him in a ball of fire.

"Nicely done, bro." Wyatt walked in, calmly biting into an apple on his way into the living room.

"Cute, Wy… here we are busting our butts vanquishing demons, and you're taking a snack break?" Paisley pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, glaring at her cousin.

"Hey! I was studying for finals. You guys could've called me if you needed help."

"We got it Wyatt. It's fine. Does anyone recognize that that nasty thing was? He smiled before he burned. Very creepy." Piper shivered. After 25 years of demon hunting they still scared the crap out of her.

"I'll check the book, Aunt Piper." Peyton grinned. "Book of Shadows!" The book appeared on her lap.

"Personal Gain, Peyton!" Four voices called out in unison. "Geez… relax guys, it's for a vanquish, I think they elders will understand." Peyton griped to herself.

"Uh-oh… I found him."

"Uh-oh? I don't like the sound of that." Paige walked in, sitting down next to her daughter on the couch. "What have you got, sweetie?"

"I think we have a new 'big bad' on our hands. Chris just blasted this nasty demon with his own energy ball, but here in the book it says that every time you kill one of them, they regenerate themselves into a stronger form that cannot be killed the same way. There's no known way to get rid of them completely. They're called the Sextet, because there are six of them, and they almost always work together."

"Damn! If I fail my calc final because of this Sextet crap, I'm going to vanquish them over and over until I run out of way. And I'm Twice Blessed… I've got a lot of ways!" Wyatt muttered to himself.

"Alright. Let's have Leo go and check with the other Elders. Maybe they have some other info. And we need to round up the troops. I have a feeling we're going to need everyone magical being in this family for this one." Piper yelled for her husband. "LEO! I need information, and I need it NOW!"

Leo arrived in a swirl of blue orbs. "You rang?" He asked with a fake Lurch accent. Chris snorted and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha… Very funny" Piper scolded, but ruined it by smiling. "We need to know if you Elder-people know anything about the Sextet? We think they're after us."

"I'll check it out. Be back soon. Be safe." Leo leaned over, kissed his wife on the check and orbed out.

"Alright. Chris, you help me with a vanquishing potion. We'll just wing it for now. Wyatt, Peyton & Paisley, you guys round up all the others, so that we can get these guys before they manage to get any of us. Paige, can you orb up to Magic School, and see if anyone up there knows anything about this Sextet?"

They all scattered to their assigned posts, knowing that their lives literally depended on it.

"Aunt Paige, did you find anything out at Magic School?" Patrick anxiously asked.

"Sorry Pat. Nothing helpful. About the only thing that I found was that they've been in hiding for about 20 years. Something about the passing of time being their destruction. No clue at all what that means."

Leo orbed in which a shower of blue & white sparks. "From what we can figure out, these demons are advanced somehow by time. They lay low for a long time, then hit hard and furious. If they're coming after us, chances are they want to break the Power of Three."

Phoebe snorted at her brother-in-law's nervous expression. "Like there isn't someone every other day who wants to break up the Power of Three. Face it Leo… we've been marked women for 25 years now. It's not that big of news anymore."

"Pheebs.. we can't get lax now. We're still human, even though we are witches. We've got to figure out a way to vanquish this thing once and for all." Piper worried.

Paisley walked into the room, and brushed Chris' arm. Instantly, she was thrown into a premonition.

_Piper & Phoebe are lying on the floor with Patience using her shield to protect them from further attack. Paige was in the corner, sending orb-explosions, knocking the demons back, but not vanquishing them. Paisley was caught with one of the demons telekinetic hold, while Patrick used his super-speed to distract them. Wyatt was sending energy balls that hit, but healed instantly, and alternately freezing them. Phyra called forth her fire power, and encircled them in a ring of fire, while Peyton used her water control to hurl streams of water at them and then freeze them in ice shields. Chris was caught in the middle of the circle, with electric bolts coming from his fingers, zapping the demons until they shimmered away, badly hurt, but not vanquished._

"Guys…. We're in really big trouble." Paisley gasped.


	2. Searching for a Solution

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Jedi Master Calriel. I appreciate it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paisley was pale as she brought up her vision for all the others to see. After her projection was done, she looked around at her family's shocked faces.

"That has to be wrong. Nothing worked! How can we possibly not beat them?" Wyatt was the first to react. He wasn't used to having a problem his magic couldn't solve instantly.

"Wy… we'll figure something out. We always do. Visions aren't exact. We've changed them before, and we can change this one too." Phoebe consoled her nephew, even though she wasn't sure herself.

"There's got to be a way. What did you say Aunt Paige about the time thing? Maybe there's something there that we're missing." Patrick was always the most level-headed of the boys. Wyatt acted first and thought later, while Chris worried and planned, then reacted with big power when he finally did something.

"The book at Magic School just said that the passing of time would be their destruction. But I don't think we can afford to wait these things out." Paige was nervous, after seeing Paisley's vision. Generally, her orb-explosions were one of the most effective powers the Power of Three possessed.

"But Mom…" Phyra started to speak.

Patience butted in. "Maybe it means that we need to revive Tempus, so that he can turn the clock back to a time before they'd gotten hit with some of our fire power."

"No, I think.." Phyra got interrupted again.

"Nah, Patience, it can't be that. It would just happen all over again. We all saw how they just healed themselves." Patrick reasoned.

"But what if…"

"Yeah, and how the heck did they heal themselves. That's an advanced whitelighter power. Not a demon one." Piper added.

"Must be they stole it from a whitelighter. Power sucking athame, maybe?" Peyton thought out loud.

"About the time thing…" Phyra again was cut off.

"Actually, some upper level demons can heal themselves. It goes way back to the original Source. If they are descendents of his, they probably inherited his ability to heal himself. He could originally only heal small cuts and scrapes, but over time, the ability has grown, just like your witches powers' have grown." Leo was always the historical go-to guy, as his elder powers had given him an endless fountain of knowledge.

"Uncle Leo, I think…"

Paisley butt in to Phyra's sentence again. "But that still doesn't explain the time thing. Maybe it part of a vanquishing potion recipe. Like it has to steep for a long time? Or that there's an old ancient potion somewhere like the one there was for the Avatars?"

"Avatars? God, are we still hanging that over Leo's head? Good God people, you have the minds of elephants!" Jax, Paige's husband walked into the room, only hearing the last part of the conversation. Everyone except Phyra, Chris and Patience turned and glared.

"Honey, we've got a situation here. We were just discussing a possible solution, that's all. We weren't picking on Leo." Paige soothed. Jax had been one of Leo's charges, so they were very close. Paige and Jax had been introduced by Leo at a rock concert they both were at when a demon attack broke out.

"So, what's the demon of the day for today?" It was a family joke that most business owners had a special of the day, the Halliwell family had a demon of the day.

"Anger, frustration, confusion and fear. Someone here is feeling all four at once, and about ready to blow. What's up guys? You know my empathy is crazy right now. Try to block the mega emotions, huh?" Patience held her head in her hands.

"Well I would if you people would SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Phyra screamed. Instantly a flame ignited itself in the palm of her hand.

"Whoa, calm down, Phy. I'm listening. What have you been trying to tell us?" Chris spoke softly. Even though he tried not to show it, Phyra had always been his favorite cousin. They tended to be as close as him and Wyatt, and because of that often knew what the other was feeling.

"Chris… we all know that your other self went back in time to save Wyatt. What if you learned something then that will help us now. Mom said that time will defeat the Sextet. I don't think it's time as in, tick-tock, tick-tock. I think it's time as in, the one who possesses time. One of your inactive powers has to be time-travel. You can do it, and change things for the better. You did it once already. It's your destiny. Just like it was Mom and the Aunt's destinies to become the Charmed Ones. Magic doesn't let you pick and choose your destiny. It's always a part of you." Phyra's words shocked everyone into silence.

"But Phy… I don't remember what happened then. It was before I was born. I can't possibly have that knowledge." Chris was confused. Piper and Leo had never made a secret of the fact that he had traveled through time to save Wyatt. They were proud of it, and that they had gotten a second chance to do things right with their sons.

"You always have had it. It's why Auntie Piper always calls you her Peanut. Because you told her that's what she'd called you in the future. It's how you always know more about demons than the rest of us. You memorized the Book of Shadows in your other life, Chris. You know more than we do. Not in spite of your other timeline- because of it. Wyatt, Patience and I all know about the nightmares you have sometimes, Chris. You see a tall, shadowy man with Wyatt's voice, hurting you in horrible ways. You also see an elder killing you, and trying to kill baby Wyatt. You see a future without any of us in it. You aren't with Maya, instead you're with a heartless phoenix witch who makes you fall in love, and then betrays you. Then you wake up, sweating and shaking, praying that none of us know. But we do. Patience's empathy only reacts to the strongest emotions right now. And she picked up on yours. Me and Wyatt just know. I don't know how. We just do."

"Chris, she's right. It's the only thing that really makes sense. Something the other Chris did or found is going to help us now. You just have to trust yourself and your memories." Wyatt's normally tanned skin was pale, knowing how his brother felt.

"I don't want to remember. He wasn't me." Chris whispered.

"Oh, Peanut. He is you. He's a part of you. Don't you recognize that? Every time you research a demon then send us out to vanquish it, that's him. You are such a great son, Chris. You've always helped us, no matter what. You died to protect this family. It was the worst day of my life. And the best. I thought my heart would split into a million tiny pieces when I found out that future you was gone. It hurt even worse than losing Prue. But then something wonderful happened. You… baby you, opened your eyes, and those beautiful eyes of yours were happy. You are the best of both versions of you. You are strong, powerful, smart, and happy. You have your whole family behind you this time. We will not let you down. We're always here for you. Forever, Chris. Forever." Piper stroked Chris' shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and looked deep into his eyes.

Chris sighed. "Does anyone know a spell to extract hidden memories?"


	3. Memories

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews, Oracle 85 & Future Consequences! I've discovered I love reviews!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anyone know what rhymes with 'traveler'?" Phoebe asked, idly scratching her forehead with a pencil.

Wyatt had left for his final, content that his family would be ok for an hour or so until the spell was written for Chris' future memories to arise. Spell casting was by far his least favorite part of being a witch anyway, so he was glad to get out of it. Chris and his cousins had each gone to their rooms, thinking about what was going to happen.

"Sorry, Pheebs. You're the master spell crafter around here. Can't help you." Paige called from the other room.

Phoebe growled low in her throat, frustrated that she was having such a hard time coming up with the right spell.

"Mom, I came up with something. Think it'll work?" Paisley asked, showing her mother the spell she'd written on the back of a napkin.

"Paisley, this is wonderful. I think it might work. Let's just change the word haze to fog. Then I think it's perfect. Let's call Chris and try it. CHRIS!"

Chris orbed in, still looking pale and nervous. "Do you have the spell done?"

"I think it will work. Are you ready to give it a try? Paisley, can you go get Piper and Paige, please? We'll want them here to read it with me, to make sure it's powerful enough."

Piper and Paige walked in from the kitchen. "Never mind, we're already here. Are you sure you want to do this Chris? We can try to find another way." Paige offered.

"No. This is the best shot we've got towards vanquishing this thing. After Phy brought it up, it does make sense. I'm the only one that's ever managed to change an entire timeline. All time travelers make a ripple, but somehow, I ripped a great big hole in fate's plans. The more I think about it, she's right. It is my destiny to use my time traveling abilities to change the world for the side of good. I'm ready. Let's do it." Chris' voice was strong with conviction, and Piper was reminded of their neurotic whitelighter from the future. Glimpses didn't come often of him, but every time they did, it made her smile. Her little boy hadn't died. He'd just been reborn.

"Ok Chris. Step into the crystal circle. It will protect you in case any demons attack when you're under the spell." Paige placed the final crystal in the circle.

_Hear these words, hear my rhyme_

_Chris came back from a different time._

_Restore the memories of another life_

_So we can vanquish this evil strife._

Chris fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Memories assaulted him all at once like a swarm of angry bees.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Valhalley of the Dolls Pt. 2"**

Leo grabs Chris and throws him in the cage.

Leo gets in the cage with Chris and shuts the door. He picks up two swords.

"What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?"

"I am gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time. No orbing, no way out." Chris trips over a skull. "Just you and me."

He throws the sword at Chris' feet.

"You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?"

"I already lost Piper. Pick it up."

** "**You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like either."

"Being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up."

"Forget it." Leo kicks up a shield and Chris catches it. Leo attacks him and he falls to the ground.

"I didn't do it." Chris tries to get up and Leo knocks his sword out of his hand. Leo holds his sword up to Chris's throat. "You can't kill me, I'm a Whitelighter."

"No? Then why are you sweating? I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Little Monsters"**

"So you vanquished the demon?" Chris asked.

"Yes and no." (Piper)

"Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact gone." (Paige)

"And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that." (Phoebe)

Chris looks in the playpen. The baby wiggles his lizard-like tongue at him.

** "**I think he likes you." (Paige)

** "**I don't care. Vanquish it." (Chris)

"Chris." (Phoebe)

"I mean it. Now." (Chris)

"No, we are not vanquishing a baby. What's wrong with you?" (Paige)

"I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt." (Chris)

** "**Don't be ridiculous." (Paige)

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There is a demon in the playpen." (Chris)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Spin City"**

**"**Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad."

**"**See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late, you just have to fight it."

**"**Why fight it when I've already won?"

He throws out more spider webs which covers Leo's hand.

**" **Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?"

**" **It doesn't matter anymore."

**" **No?The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?"

**" **I'm not afraid of you."

**" **No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favourite toy? Did I play favourites with Wyatt?" Chris gets angry and grabs Leo. He throws him across the room. He runs over and pushes him against the wall. "Chris, don't!"

**" **You don't know me."

He punches Leo in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Pt. 2"**

" You have to find Wyatt."

"We're going to find him together."

"It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it." He pushes Leo's hands away. "Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time."

"Only until the trauma turns him."

"I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't."

"You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both."

"All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get one of your aunts to watch over you." Chris breathes heavily. "You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris opened his eyes to see his parents, aunts, cousins and brother all kneeling around the crystal circle watching him. 

"Dad. Aunt Paige. You stayed with me. You didn't let me die alone." His voice was raspy, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Never son. We'd never do that. We love you. Past you, future you and this you. We always have. We always will." Leo grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do you remember anything about the Sextet, Chris?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"They were an upper lever ring that worked closely with your evil version. They were your personal hitmen. Anyone that you wanted taken out, they did it. They almost had me trapped when I went through the portal the first time. They were also the ones waiting with evil you when Bianca brought me back to the future. But I don't know anything about vanquishing them. Sorry." Chris looked Wyatt in the eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Did… did I hurt you, Chris? Do you hate me know that you know what I did to you in the past? Future. Whatever, you know what I mean." Wyatt spoke his greatest fear aloud.

"It wasn't you Wy. It was another evil being. Just another demon. You're the same brother I've always had. A good… no, a great brother. You only work on the side of good now. That makes everything that happened in the other timeline okay now."

"Maybe you think so. But my brother died thinking that I'm an evil tyrant bent on killing him. He died hating me."

"I am him, Wy. I have him memories, his feelings and emotions. He never hated you. Never. He loved you enough to defy you, and bring you back to good. He succeeded in his quest. It's all he ever wanted to do."

Piper started to cry. "It's true Wyatt. There were times that I knew he was thinking of you. He loved every ounce of you. Good or bad. He didn't want to die. He wanted to go back and have the kind of relationship you and Chris have now. He wanted a brother that he could look up to and respect. Now that Chris has his memories, he's got exactly what he wanted all along."

"Your mom & Chris are right Wyatt. You can't blame yourself. The actions of the evil you, aren't your actions. Any more than the actions of our parallel universe selves are our actions." Leo pulled his older son into a hug. "And I'll tell you this, I'm glad he came to us. I'm glad I got a second chance. Now I have two sons. Both strong, both powerful and both destined for greatness."


	4. Time & Legend

A/N: Thanks for the review, Charmed1s-halliwells. Chris & Wyatt are my favorites, so it's easy to write about them.

Now On with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do we do now? How the heck to we get rid of this Sextet? I thought sure you'd remember something." Phyra worried aloud, knowing how much pain Chris must be in with his new memories.

"It's ok, Phy. Actually, I think I have an idea. In the other future, Wyatt and I killed the old Source before I realized Wyatt wanted his powers. We did it by using what we called 'Time and Legend.'" Chris had finally gotten out of the crystal cage, and was sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by his family.

"Time and legend? What does that mean?" Wyatt asked, still confused by all the stuff he'd learned about his other, evil, self.

"Basically, I was time. By the time that we vanquished the old Source, a demon named Zankou, I had already time traveled three times. Once each time one of the Charmed Ones died. See in each case, they hadn't died fighting for good. Instead, they died in freak, but human ways. Aunt Paige got caught in a gang wars' cross fire, and was killed instantly. Aunt Phoebe had been ignoring a persistent pain in her side for weeks before her appendix burst, and she died on the operating table. Mom was in a car wreck and the car erupted into a fire ball. It didn't matter how many of us were magical and able to healing. We weren't able to help in any of the cases. So I was able to change their fate by telling Mom and Aunt Paige to not leave the house those days. And I made Aunt Phoebe get a check up with the doctor as soon as the pains started, and she had a quick surgery and was fine. "

He looked up to see his family standing in front of him with slightly shocked faces. "But Chris… personal gain. Didn't you even think of that?" Peyton gasped, knowing that Chris was the first to object to personal gain magic.

"It was for the… well, as much as it pains me to use this phrase, Greater Good. How many innocents would have died because there was no Power of Three? I didn't do it for us. I did it for them. I would have kept doing it over and over again. This is my family. This is the most powerful magical source of good in the world. If we're gone, who is going to protect the world from evil? I've seen what happens when the Halliwells are gone. Evil runs rampant. The entire world's innocence is lost. I did it then. I'll do it again and again. It's my destiny to keep fighting to make things right." His eyes flashed, and suddenly the lights in the manor all went out with a loud POP!

Piper sighed. "Err… sorry, Mom. Phy, can we get a light please?" Chris was embarrassed. The last time he'd lost control like that, he'd been only 8 and mad that he'd gotten left out of the latest demon vanquish. The elder powers he had inherited from Leo left him extra sensitive to electricity. He regularly turned lights on with a flick of his finger, or could change the channel on the television without the remote.

Phyra summoned up a handful of fire, lighting the way for Piper who had gotten several new light bulbs to replace in the overhead light. "Paisley, Pheebs, a little help here, please?" Paisley grinned, loving the chance to use her new levitation power.

Soon the lights were back on, and everyone was looking at Chris expectantly again. "Well where was I?" he asked, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, you were whining about your destiny. But all we really wanted to know was the whole time and legend thing. "Paige's snippy comment made everyone laugh.

"Well, basically, what we realized is that I'm time. No one else can travel through time and change things like I did without the elders and the Tribunal recycling them. So we figured out that I must be allowed to do it because it was my destiny. Does that make sense so far?"

"Yeah. It actually clears up for me why the elders trusted the other you back in 2004. They knew your destiny, so they knew you would keep us safe." Piper was calm, even though it hurt hearing all the things her son had sacrificed for his family.

"So, if you're time. And I went with you on this vanquish. I'm… Legend?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Exactly. Wy, you are the only one who is a living fairy tale. Witches, whitelighters, demons, all of those things are fairly common in the occult world. But you, you're special. You are the only one who can control Excalibur. You are the modern day King Arthur. You live the story of the Sword in the Stone every time you pick up Excalibur. It makes you a legend. Plus you're the Twice-Blessed. All of the qualities that make you strong and powerful merge together into a supremely magical force that people whisper about. In this timeline, they whisper in awe. In the other, they whispered in fear."

"Ok, but how do we use this 'Time & Legend' to vanquish the Sextet? Wouldn't we be better off using the Power of Three?" Phoebe was anxious to get this over. She and Les had a date, and she didn't want to cancel again.

Leo orbed from his meeting with the elders. "There has been a major power shift. The other elders and I felt this amazing power surge in the heavens. The last time that there was a shift this big, the Power of Three was resurrected. Whatever it is, it's good. Really good. And we think it might be more powerful than the Power of Three. Do the terms "Time" or "Legend" mean anything to you? The elders think that they are this newest great power."

Wyatt snorted. "I guess that answers your question, Aunt Phoebe."

Leo noticed everyone staring at him with a shocked expression. Chris and Wyatt were simply staring at each other. "What? Did I miss something? Chris, did you remember something else?"

"Yeah, Dad, you could say that. I remembered that I'm Time. Wyatt is Legend. Looks like we're the most powerful beings of good on the planet."


	5. Brotherly Chat

A/N: Special thanks to bessie1 (don't worry, more Chris & Wyatt heart to hearts are planned) and to kendallpaigecharity for the reviews. Thanks so much!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt and Chris were sitting in Chris' bedroom later that night talking.

"Man, Chris, did you see Dad's face? You'd have thought he'd figure out that the only power more powerful than the Power of Three would be us? And maybe the cousins too, but geez, to faint?" Wyatt laughed at the memory of three hours earlier.

Chris snorted, "Yeah, who would've thought that an elder could faint?"

"Certainly not mom and the Aunts. I mean, you'd have thought they were the biggest bunch of worrywarts on the face of the planet."

"Umm, Wy, I hate to break it to you, but Mom IS the biggest worrywart on the face of the planet."

"She's not THAT bad Chris. She just gets spooked easily."

"Oh C'mon. After 25 years of vanquishing every nasty demon imaginable- and some unimaginable- you'd think she'd have nerves of steel. Instead, she's still trying to shove Chicken Noodle soup down our throats every time we sneeze. Besides, you got out of it easy. She was WAY more overprotective with me than you."

"Wah, wah… That probably happens when your kid dies and then is reborn, Chris. Get over it." Wyatt ducked the pillow that Chris threw at him with his telekinesis while Chris laughed.

"Oh… I see. So we're playing that game huh? How do you like this then?" Wyatt telekinetically stuck his pillowcase over Chris' head.

"Ugh.. man, that reeks. Have you washed that thing this decade?" Chris' face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Whatever. I'm a man. I smell like one. And besides, real men don't do laundry, they get their girl to do it for them" Wyatt grinned.

"Wy, I hope mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, or more especially Peyton never hear that. Peyton will dump the Pacific on your head for that comment."

"She is the little feminist isn't she? Honestly though, I was more concerned with Abby. She doesn't bother with being mad. She just gets even. Last time I pissed her off, she used her invisibility shield, then grabbed me and started making out with me in the middle of the quad. She was all over me. So just when I start to enjoy it and get into it- she walks away! So half the frickin' campus saw me standing there making out with air, and getting a hard on from it!"

Chris winced in sympathy. "And yet you're still marrying her."

"I'm a witch in love. She's not normally so bad. You just can't get her too mad."

"And here I thought she was sweet. Remind me not to piss her off. Maya's scary enough."

Wyatt stretched. "It's that quarter demon in Maya. Gives her a little bit of edge."

"Nah. The demon side has nothing to do with it. It's the female part that scares me. How the heck to figure them out. I mean, seriously. A week ago, she was yelling at me because I was clingy. But I talked to her earlier and now I'm too distant. What does she want from me? I'm only human for Christ's sake." Chris' voice was getting louder in frustration.

"Technically, you're ½ human, ¼ witch and ¼ elder."

"Thank you ever so much, Dr. Phil." Chris glared at his brother, accidentally knocking him over with his TK.

"Chris!" Wyatt sat up, annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." Chris' cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

"What is up with your powers, bro? They're all over the place. Why can't you control them like normal?" Wyatt asked, concerned. "We've got to get rid of this Sextet, and we can't do that if your powers are off."

"I know. It feels like I'm coming into a new power. But I can't tell you what that power is. It's frustrating. It feels weird, a lot like the empathy power did when I first got it. But different too. My slightest upset emotion, and my powers go wacko."

"Could you be getting telepathy? Or maybe like an ESP thing maybe?"

"I have no idea, Wy. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" This time an energy ball formed in his hand.

"Chris. Look. I think I know what your new power is! Energy balls, just like me!" Wyatt was excited. "Let's go show the family."

"Um. Ok." Chris was nervous. For some reason, energy balls just didn't feel right. But it had to be. How else was it explained?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, EVERYONE, c'mere! Chris has a new power!" Wyatt's voice rang out through the manor.

Leo orbed in with Piper, Phoebe and Preston. Paige orbed in with Paisley & Patience. Phyra orbed Patrick in with her. Peyton orbed in with Les & Jax.

"Wow… nobody in this family uses doors anymore, do they?" Chris wondered aloud.

Piper laughed. "So what's your new power, Chris?"

"Energy Balls" Wyatt answered for him.

"Hey, no fair! Mom, how come Wyatt & Chris get all the good powers?" Patience complained.

A dark purple skinned demon dressed all in black flamed in. "Prepare to die, Halliwell."

He pulled up a fireball and went to aim it at Chris. A fireball formed in Chris' own hand, and he threw it, engulfing the demon in flames.

"I think it's safe to say my new power isn't energy balls."


	6. A New Power

**Thanks so much for the reviews 4ever & charmed1-halliwells! I appreciate them!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your power is called reflection, Chris. It's a highly advanced form of your empathy power. Basically, there have only been 2 other witches ever with this type of higher power. Generally empathy isn't a defensive power. The other 2 times that this has happened, the witches that got the power were incredibly strong and powerful. When an inactive power turns into a defensive power, the body takes a little time to adjust. According to the book, you can expect headaches and major temper issues. They'll probably make your other powers go askew too." Paige was reading out of the Book of Shadows while eating breakfast.

"Great. Just great. We get this demon that we can't vanquish and now my powers are off. Wonderful." Chris sat down hard at the table, staring down at his pancakes.

"Chris, eat your breakfast. It will be ok. We've told you all about the horrible times we've had gaining new powers. I mean, when I got my molecular acceleration power, I almost blew up your father and aunts three or four times! All you've done so far is blow up some light bulbs and push your brother down. Relax. It will work out. The demons aren't going to win. They never win. We're Charmed, remember?" Piper gave him a goofy grin, and tousled his hair.

Chris moved his head out of the way. "Mom, I'm not five anymore, ok? You can't just make me feel better. This is huge. I've got to figure this out, and I need my powers to do it. But I can't count on my powers, because I'm getting more powers! For once, can't things just stay the same?"

"Oh, honey. I know. More than you know, I understand. I wanted a normal life for so long. But when I finally had the chance to have one after we vanquished Zankou, I missed magic. It had become a part of me. Being a witch was my destiny, I needed it like I needed air. It was normal for me. So we became the Charmed Ones again. I haven't regretted it. Not once. Sure, I still wish sometimes that we weren't constantly targeted, but it's all a part of this. You can't have it both ways Chris. You have to either be a witch, or not. If you want to be a witch, then getting the new powers is a part of that." Piper chuckled softly. "If you want, I can lock you in the basement until you get it under control. Or we can chain you up in the attic."

Phoebe snorted. "Yeah, cuz that worked so well for me and Prue when you were turned into a Wendigo."

"Quit joking around, ok? I know that I want to be a witch. It's why I suffered through the utter humiliation of having Aunt Paige as a teacher at magic school. Any idea how embarrassing it is to have yourself referred to as 'little man' in front of all your friends? Or to be scolded for not doing homework because you were watching Sesame Street with your cousins? Trust me. I want to be a witch. It's all I've ever wanted to do. It's the only way I know how to protect the innocents, the ones that can't or don't know how to protect themselves. I've felt that way in both lives. But that doesn't make it any easier. I mean, basically, until I get this power under control, I can't even take Maya to the movies. What happens if I pick up on someone's sadness? I'll blow the projector apart! If I take her to dinner, and the food isn't up to Mom's standards, I'll probably light the place on fire!"

"Shut up Chris & quit whining. You're not the only one dealing with new empathy powers here, ok? Just shut up." Patience walked in, still in her pajamas, rubbing her temples. "I could feel your frustration all the way upstairs. You woke me up with it. And besides, you can light the place on fire unless either Phyra or a demon was there. Chances are you'd just clean off the table with your TK."

"Gee. Thanks for cheering me up." Chris put his face in his hands. "Sorry, Patience. I know empathy is a pain in the ass. Too bad the blocking potion doesn't work on strong emotions, huh?"

"Yeah tell me about it. Does it get better later, Chris?"

"It does until it becomes an active power. Soon you should stop with the headaches and constant pressure. Then it's not too bad. It just sort of tingles when you're getting a reading off of someone. You'll be ok."

"Yeah, well, you will too. So stop obsessing. You've gotten new powers before. Besides, this new power is kinda cool. Even if your other powers are out of whack, this one is right on target. You can still fight the Sextet, you just have to make sure that we're all there too, so you can use our powers. "

"But I don't want you guys there. If you're there, then you're in danger." Chris explained.

"Too bad, young man. We will be there. Chris, we can all take care of ourselves. And if any of us do get hurt we've got 4 whitelighters that can heal us. 5 if we include your dad and 6 if we include Maya. We'll be ok." Paige was always the first to head into a demon fight.

"We can't heal what's already dead, Aunt Paige." Wyatt's voice came quietly from the corner. "I agree with Chris. It's too dangerous to have all of you with us. You all saw Paisley's vision. Chris and I can handle this. Remember, Time & Legend. Nowhere does it say, Time & Legend **&** the Charmed Ones **&** family. You have to let us grow up and complete the destiny that we have always been meant to complete."

"Please understand. My other self came back here to save Wyatt from turning evil. But it was also to save myself. I knew what we could be. What we were meant to be. We vanquished Zankou. Together. We dealt with losing Mom, Dad & both of our Aunts. Together. Then we got ripped apart by the darkness inside of Wyatt that Gideon had installed. I came back to change it. So that we could defeat whatever evil came in front of us. Together." Chris took a deep breath. "The slightest distraction will cost us our lives. Especially with my powers messed up. Please, just let us do this. Together."

Piper was misty eyed as she looked at her beautiful boys. One was tall and broad shouldered, with short cropped blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The other was lean and muscled with shaggy dark brown fair that always seemed to fall into his green eyes. Both were genuinely good men. She knew that this time, in this timeline, she'd been a good mother. She'd made mistakes, but her sons were still strong, healthy, smart and purely good men. She sighed. "Ok. But I swear if either one of you get hurt, you'll be grounded until you're 95."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Chris. I think I found something that might help you with the Sextet. It's a potion I've been working on for awhile now with Aunty Piper. It's a power stripping potion for demons. It temporarily makes the demon's powers vanish for about 5 minutes. But I was thinking, if you can strip them of their powers, then do the vanquish, maybe they won't be able to reform again into something stronger. What do you think?"

"Phyra… I think I'm going to kiss you!"


	7. The Potion

**No reviews on last chapter. Sniff, sniff. (pout)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My God, Phy. What the heck is that SMELL?" Wyatt yelled, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Phyra's been working on a new potion, Wyatt. It's one that temporarily strips demonic powers." Piper stated, stirring the bubbling pot on the stove.

"What? That's awesome, Phy! Can we use it on the Sextet?"

Phyra grinned impishly. "Thought you said you didn't need any help Wy. What happened to you and Chris going all like…'We'll do this together.' Hmmm?"

"Phy, quit teasing him. We need your help, ok? If you can get us this potion, it will be a lot easier to defeat this thing. Right, Wy?" Chris turned to his brother.

It pained the Twice Blessed Witch to admit he needed help. "Um, yeah. Phy, we could use the potion. It would help us a lot."

"No problem. Can you hand me the mandrake root please?" Wyatt turned and grabbed the dark brown jar.

"What is in this stuff anyway? It smells like Aunt Phoebe's cooking." Chris joked. Everyone knew Phoebe was by far the worst cook in the house.

"Hey! Just for that I'm making beef stew tonight." Phoebe slapped the back of Chris' head playfully.

"No! No, please, anything but that."

"Pheebs, quit threatening to poison my boys. We have potions to make!" Piper pointed with her spoon.

"Chris, I need the ginger. Wyatt, hand me the cranberry leaves." Phyra was busy tossing in ingredients and writing in a notebook to keep track of the potion ingredients.

"Ok, guys, stand back. This is the last ingredient, and it could get messy." Phyra held up a small bottle filled with a reddish brown liquid. She uncorked the stopper and started to pour it.

"Jesus… that is nasty. What is that stuff?" Wyatt put his shirt back up over his nose.

"Raven's blood. Cool, huh?" Piper smiled at Phyra. Out of all the kids, Phyra was the one who could make potions using nothing more than her imagination. She had created her first potion at age 4, causing Paige more worry and awe than most parents face in a lifetime. She also worked the best with Chris & Wyatt, probably because they were more lenient with her mistakes since she was the baby of the family. The acted more like her big brothers than her cousins, with a close knit connection that never seemed to really quit. All the cousins had a connection, but somehow the ones between Chris, Wyatt and Phyra had always been strongest.

"Done. Let's try it out. Let's summon a demon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How about Pujurus? He's an upper level demon. He preys mostly on magical children under 13, so he can steal their powers, and turn them into zombies for his personal army." Wyatt was flipping through the Book of Shadows for a demon to vanquish.

"Sounds good to me. I remember in my other timeline, he tried to steal Patrick's powers when he was little. The Power of Three got him just in time. Let's get the crystals ready. Just in case your potion needs tweaking, Phy." Chris was already opening the chest that they kept the protection crystals in.

"Ok, so here's what we want to do. We're going to summon Pujurus, then hit him with the potion. Patience, can you have your shield ready just in case he decides to go after Phyra's powers? We don't want more problems. Then if the potion works, we're going to try to do our Time & Legend vanquish. If not, Mom, Aunt Paige & Aunt Phoebe will hit him with the Power of Three spell. If that doesn't work, it's all out warfare. Hit this thing with every defensive power we've got until he's gone." Leo hid his grin from his youngest son. Chris was their planner. He'd plot and plan until he had every situation worked out. Both Chris' had done it. Leo always shared a private moment of amusement when Chris went into battle plan mode. He would've made a great Army general.

"Ok, Let's do this. I've made a summoning spell for Pujurus. Here goes nothing." Paisley drew in a deep breath.

_Power of dark, Power of Night_

_Thief of a child's might._

_Come to us, settle here. _

_Come to us, your greatest fear._

A skinny winged demon appeared in the crystal cage, screaming in rage. It spit out a sour smelling green smoke, but the cage just sent it back into him, not allowing any to escape to the Halliwells. "What do you want with me?" Pujurus snarled.

"Well, you're our guinea pig. Congratulations. You have won the right to try out our brand new potion." Chris threw the potion bottle at his feet.

The demons wings immediately retracted into his back, and the smoke disappeared. Wyatt moved one of the crystals, breaking the cage. The demon stormed out, opening his mouth to emit more of the smoke, but none came. A shocked look came over the demon's face.

"It works, it works!" Phyra did a little dance where she stood.

Chris opened his mouth to call to Wyatt, and instead the green sour smoke came out of his mouth. It hit the demon, turning his formerly normal skin, into a pimply mess with puss and green blood forming.

Wyatt drew Excalibur from the sheath on his hip, and neatly sliced the demons head off. Pujurus' body withered and sucked into itself until there was only a pile of steaming clothes left behind.

"Awesome." Paisley breathed quietly.

"Phyra, can you get started on more potion. I think it's time to go find the Sextet." Chris' voice wobbled a little, staring at Wyatt.

"Looks like the prophecy is right again, huh little brother?"


	8. Half Breeds

**A/N- Thanks to saver. I appreciate the review.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's only 6 bottles of potion, so you have to make them all count, ok?" Phyra didn't want to show it, but she was worried about her favorite cousins. "Don't go just tossing the potion at every demon you see." Chris and Wyatt were headed to the Underworld. The family was always nervous when one of them went there, because it was the only place that the whitelighter senses failed.

"We'll be ok, Phy. We got this covered." Wyatt tousled her hair. "It's not like it's the first time we've orbed to a demon bar."

"Oh really, young man? I guess we'll be discussing that later then." Piper's voice was stern.

"Um, Mom. I'm 22 years old. I can go into a bar you know." It didn't matter how old, powerful or Twice Blessed Wyatt was, his mother's scoldings always made him feel like he was that two year old child that Gideon had tried to turn evil.

"We'll see about that, buddy." Piper hated the thought of letting her babies go to the Underworld. So many bad things had happened to her family there, it drove her nuts to think about all of the what-ifs.

"Mom, I promise. We'll be ok. But we have to go now." Chris hugged Piper and Phyra, grabbed a handful of potion bottles and orbed out.

"Be back soon. Later." Wyatt followed his brother in a wave of blue and silver orbs.

"Honey, they'll be ok. They're strong and powerful. They'll be ok." Leo put an arm around Piper, pulling her back into a quick hug.

"I hope so, Leo. I just have a bad feeling about this." Piper sighed, and relaxed into her favorite place- her husband arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris orbed in behind the demon bar in a shower of black orbs. He and Wyatt had discovered a potion that changed their orb colors, so that they fit into the Underworld more discreetly.

Chris went in first as he always did. He swing open the swinging Saloon style doors, his green eyes taking quick note of the abnormal number of darklighters in the bar. He swallowed, his mouth going cottony as they raised the black crossbows at his entrance.

"Hello half-breed. We've been waiting for you." One hissed as he let an arrow loose.

Chris ducked, and the arrow missed him, landing harmlessly in the wall behind him. His own crossbow formed in his hand. "Who the hell are you calling half-breed?"

"What the? We were betrayed by one of our own! You're darklighters." The one that had shot at Chris gasped.

"You're damned right we are. You doubted us? Who wanted you to assassinate us. He'll be the one dead by nightfall." Wyatt growled, grabbing the nearest darklighter by the throat.

"Wait. How do we know for sure this isn't a trick. Maybe they stole darklighter powers." The darklighter that had shot a Chris obviously wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack.

Chris shot an arrow, sending the darklighter up in flames. "Anyone else want to doubt us?"

"It was the Sextet. They hired us. Said that two young male half-breed witch lighters would be coming here. We didn't know you were one of our own."

"Where can we find this Sextet? They screwed with the wrong demon!" Chris' face sneered, conjured an energy ball in his hand and hurled it at a section of the darklighters.

"They live above ground. In the mortal world. They can shape shift into a human form, and live amongst the mortals. They live near the Charmed Ones. They seem to think they'll be the ones to kill them all. Quite stupid really, they'll be committing suicide. Every demon wants to kill the Charmed Ones and their off spring. No one ever succeeds." A red faced demon answered from out of the shadows. "I fought them. I lost. They will all eventually lose." Boos and hisses of displeasure rang throughout the room. No demon liked to hear how many of their demon brothers and sisters the Charmed Ones had killed in their lifetimes.

Wyatt and Chris stared at the demon, then at each other. "Balthazor?"

Chris recovered quicker. "Congratulations on living old friend. A demon that has taken on the Charmed Ones and lived to tell the tale. We thought they had vanquished you. Several times, in fact."

"You can never kill what you most love." Cole cryptic answer sent shivers down Wyatt's spine.

"Ah, but apparently, they can try. Thanks for the information, friend." Wyatt sneered the word friend.

"And by the way just as a notice. The Charmed Ones are ours. We'll get rid of them ourselves." Chris shimmered out with the proclamation, while Wyatt black orbed home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper saw a shimmer entering the living room. "Oh for the Love of God. Not again!" She rose her hands to freeze the demon entering when she heard the sound of black orbs behind her. "Ahh.. " she screamed and blew up the darklighter.

"Mom! You just blew up Wyatt!" Chris screamed. Blue and silver orbs reformed and Wyatt stood in front of his mother, completely pissed off.

"Ma. You have got to relax. We warned you we'd probably be black orbing in. So WHY DID YOU BLOW ME UP?" His voice kept raising until he was yelling.

"Because after 25 years of demon hunting, I shoot first and ask questions later. And don't ever yell at me again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, WYATT?" Piper screamed back at her oldest son.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on here? Piper, quit yelling at your sons. Wyatt, don't yell at your mother. And Chris, what the hell are you doing with a darklighter crossbow?" Phoebe ran down the stairs at hearing all the yelling.

"Aunt Phoebe, no offense, but we have much bigger problems than my crossbow." Chris said, orbing it away to the attic.

"Like what? You guys weren't able to vanquish them?" Piper gasped.

"We were sent into an ambush, mom. It's ok. We're fine. Chris' new power saved us. That's how he got the cross bow, he reflected the darklighters' powers."

"But what we found out is that the Sextet lives here. Above ground. And it's somewhere close, because they want to destroy the Power of Three."

"But how do you know you can trust what they told you." Phoebe asked.

"Well, we wouldn't have. Except that an old friend of yours told us about it. Balthazor is back."

Phobe promptly fainted into Chris' waiting arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – Sorry, I know it's clichéd to bring Cole back, but I just couldn't resist!**


	9. You Can Never Kill What You Most Love

**A/N: Thanks to prissy-lady. I'm glad the Cole thing didn't totally make you hate it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cole can't be back! How many god damn times do we have to vanquish him?" Piper fumed. Cole was her sister's only weakness. As if was, Phoebe's marriage was stretched to the limit with Les. Les was gone on business often, and Pheobe's Charmed duties kept them apart far more than either would have liked. Piper felt nausea rise up in her throat. Cole could be the final nail in the coffin for Phoebe's marriage. She new that as much as Phoebe denied it, there was still a soft spot for Cole in her mind and heart.

"He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt us. He could have blown our cover. He didn't. He acted like he had no idea who we were. But let's face it, Co.. er. Belthazor wouldn't be fooled by the fake darklighter act. He helped us. I don't think he wants to hurt any of us. It sounded like he wanted to help us." Wyatt tried to calm his frantic mother.

"Help us? Cole is a demon. Even when he was human, he had such a temper that he might as well have been a demon. Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got him a job at legal aid?" Paige was still annoyed with Cole. She had never liked him, and now she was terrified that he might be back in their lives permanently.

"Yes, Aunt Paige. We know. He beat up the slum lord and got fired. But maybe we need to consider that the slum lord deserved it. And anyway, it doesn't matter now. What matters is making sure that Cole or Balthazor, whichever form he takes, doesn't try to hurt this family. He could have had us killed in that bar. Instead, he personally gave us information." Wyatt reasoned again.

Chris was tired. They had been talking around this for hours. Phoebe was still just sitting silently in the arm chair, not talking or seemingly even listening to the conversation. Her stillness scared him. He got to his feet, going over to her chair and kneeling down beside her.

"Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe, please. We need you, ok? Can you come back to us for a few minutes please?" Chris reached for her hand, and was immediately thrown into Phoebe's memories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Black as Cole"**

"Okay, let me ask you a question. When you, you know, proposed… did you mean to? Or did it just come out in the heat of the moment?"

"Well, does that matter?"

"Well, yeah, it matters to me."

"It just came out in the heat of the moment."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean that once I said it I wasn't serious because I-I-I was, I still am."

"Cole…"

"Phoebe, listen to me. I know it was crazy to ask, and I know it doesn't make any sense because of who we are but that shouldn't matter. If it did we never would have fallen in love in the first place. I love you, Phoebe, and I don't know where we go from here but, I do know where ever it is, I want it to be with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Witch Way Now?"**

Scene: Astral plane. Cole is standing on a rock. Phoebe astral projects in.

'"Cole."She climbs onto the rock. "I have to talk to you but I don't have a lot of time."

**"**Did you see me come to you?"

**"**Yes, I did. How did you do that?"

**"**It's a secret."

**"**I'm giving up my powers, we all are."

**"**What?"

**"**I don't have time to explain but it's true, which means..."

**"**I know what it means."

**"**Cole, we did the best we could. We tried every way possible to make this work but it wasn't meant to be. And it wasn't because we didn't love each other, it's just love wasn't enough, so now we have to move on, okay, the both of us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**From "Happily Ever After"**

"I don't know what you're up to but whatever it is, it is not gonna work."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"With my demon ex-husband from hell? No, Cole, I don't."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you, okay? I found out Adam liked your column so I figured if he could syndicate it that..."

"If you hurt me or my sisters, I will vanquish you. And this time I'll make sure it sticks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunt Phoebe. Please. I know you can hear me. This isn't doing you any good. Come back to us. I understand." Chris' soft voice echoed through the now silent room. Everyone was staring at Chris and Phoebe with their linked hands.

"Chris. You can't possibly understand. I don't even know what to think or feel. And Les… how do I tell Les. I do love Les, Chris. I do. I do!" Phoebe cried, insistent, finally speaking.

"I know you do, Aunt Phoebe. I saw your memories. And I remember them. Like this one:"

**From "Cheaper By The Coven"**

**"**Come on, there was nothing else besides gratitude behind that hug?"

**"**What would you like there to be?"

**"**Just admit it. You like me."

**"**How can you be so sure of that?"

**"**Oh, I don't know. The twenty-eight phone calls in two hours. Caller ID."

**"**Yeah, well, that was because my redial button was broken, so it just kept redialling."

**"**Ahh."

**"**Yeah, and you were the last number I called, you know, so it just..."

**"**Right."

**"**Well, thank you."

Phoebe walks out into the main room.

**"**If she turns around it means she likes me. Come on, Phoebe, don't let me down. You can do it, turn around." Phoebe stops and looks back at Les. "That-a-girl."

Chris smiled after showing Phoebe the memory. "I do understand, Aunt Phoebe. I know that you're confused and hurt. I know that you're afraid and nervous. And I know that you are one the bravest people I know. Not only have you fought demons side by side with mom, Aunt Paige & Aunt Prue, but you are the only one who had to choose between love and duty. We'll help you. I promise."

"Oh, Chris. I always knew you were my favorite nephew. But you still can't know what it feels like. Those are still my memories and feelings. Until or unless you experience them first hand, you can't truly understand." Phoebe looked deep into her nephews stormy green eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe. I have experienced it. Not in this life. In my other one. Losing Bianca was the worst thing that ever happened. I knew that she wasn't completely good. Just like you knew Cole wasn't good. But you just can't choose who you love. It's already there. Predestined. I felt like someone had done the Mexican hat dance on my heart when I saw Bianca get killed. I knew it was my fault. She was dead because I loved her." Chris' voice was think with emotion. A part of him had never really gotten over Bianca. Even though he loved his girlfriend, Maya, Bianca was still a huge part of his memories.

"You do understand." Phoebe whispered, understanding dawning. "You understand what it's like to kill someone you love. Or to at least blame yourself for it." Phoebe curled into Chris' chest, hugging him.

Chris wrapped his arms around his petite aunt, wishing he could do more. "I know. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise."

"You don't have to. I already told you. You can't kill what you most love. Hello Phoebe. It's been a long time." Cole spoke from the corner of room.


	10. Welcome to the Thunder Dome

**A/N:** Oooh.. I feel so blessed. I just found the statistics link in my account. 1860 hits! And I'm on 8 people's alert lists! Woo-hoo! Go me!

Ok, enough of the author patting herself on the back now.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Saver: **I love Chris too. Thanks for the review!

**Tima:** I'm glad the Cole thing works. Thanks for your review and for putting me in your C2 archive. I appreciate it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cole" Phoebe breathed out the word as awe-induced as if she'd just seen Jesus.

"It's been a long time." Cole took a step forward towards Phoebe. He held up his hands in protest at Piper's instinctual step forward, hands raised, ready-to-blast protection of her younger sister.

"Hmm… And yet... not long enough." Paige retorted. She wasn't moved by Phoebe's emotion or Cole's sincere looks. They'd been fooled by him before, it would never happen again.

"Yeah, didn't we vanquish you? Several times?" Piper asked angrily.

"I already explained that. You can't kill what you love most." Cole had firm control on his temper, knowing that if he showed any demonic tendencies towards the girls all his hard work would be for naught and they would vanquish him. Again.

"We don't love you. As a matter of fact, there's no one we hate more!" Paige screamed at him.

"You and Piper may hate me. But Phoebe doesn't. And never did. She couldn't have hated me even when she tried her hardest. Young Chris here said it best. You can't choose who you love. Do you two really think that if I had had any choice in the matter that I would have fallen in love with a witch? Much less a Charmed One? Demons devote their entire lives to killing the three of you. You know that. So why would I, Balthazor, heir to the Underworld, choose Phoebe? Maybe it started out as a way to break up the Power of Three; I'll be honest and admit that. But somewhere along the way, I fell in love. I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to keep her. "He grinned charmingly. "Granted, I probably didn't go about it in the right way. But I did make her my queen. And I cherished her enough to become human for her. But my demon blood just can't be denied. So instead of reaching my full destiny and being with my soul-mate like you." He nodded at Piper and Leo, "I am stuck, watching while the woman I love is married and has children with another man. A _mortal _man." His face twisted into a pain filled grimace. "And I can't even fulfill my demonic destiny, because to do that would be to kill the Charmed Ones. And I cannot kill Phoebe. Therefore, I'm stuck. Half a man, half a demon, and wholly miserable."

Phoebe's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Cole… I do love you. I have to admit that. But only the human you. The one that asked me to marry him. The demon in you scares me. It always has. That part of you is what tore us apart. I love Les now. He is my future. He's not magical, but he is honest. He'd never trick me into anything. Certainly he'd never make me into something he knew that I would detest. You made me EVIL, Cole! How can you think I'll forgive that?"

Cole gathered his pride around him and visibly swallowed. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I was hoping, but I didn't expect it. You hold a grudge, Phoebe Halliwell. But I'm not here because of us. You made your choice, as I made mine. Instead, I'm here to help you."

"Help us? How? By supplying the foot that kicks us into the grave?" Paige screeched.

"God, I always hated you, Paige. You really are worse that Prue ever thought of being. If Phoebe wasn't your sister…" Cole dropped the threat at the look of anger in Phoebe's eyes.

"Aunt Paige. Stop it. I told you. Cole helped us. He didn't have to. But he did anyway. He deflected the darklighters attention from us to you guys. It let us blend in as demons." Wyatt started angrily.

"Welcome to the Thunder Dome, Ladies & Gentlemen. In this corner hailing from the devil's playground is Cole!" Chris playfully intoned the fake play by play into the conversation. Sometimes, his brother really needed to lighten up.

"Wyatt. Chris. Stop. Paige has the right to be upset. You weren't around when Cole was the first time. He caused this family a lot of heartache." Leo's voice was calm. "I'll only ask you this one time,Cole. Do you mean this family harm? And don't bother lying. In this room alone we have two empaths and an elder. We will know it."

"No. I do not want to harm anyone with Halliwell blood. Maybe one St. Clair, but I will control that urge. I came only to help with the Sextet. And to see Phoebe one more time." Cole's voice was steady and quiet, and full of conviction.

"He's telling the truth." Chris announced.

"Chris? Wyatt? I think something is off with my powers! I keep sensing a demon in the house, but there no sense of a threat. Is Maya here again, Chris?" Phyra's voice floated down the stairs.

"It's ok, Phy. It's not Maya, but you don't have to worry about it." Chris yelled back up to her.

She landed in front of him in a wash of blue & silver orbs. "What you mean don't worry about it? My powers are screwy! I keep sensing there's a demon here, Stupid!" she yelled at her amused cousin. Wyatt snorted with laughter. "What the heck is so funny Why-snot?" She shot her cousin a glare after using his hated nickname.

Chris laughed this time. "Turn around, short stuff."

Phyra turned, and saw Cole standing in front of her. "Oh My GOD! Is that… I mean… who brought… how… That looks like Balthazor's human side!" She finally gasped out, shocked.

"That's because it is, Phy. So, see nothing is wrong with your powers. There is a demon here." Chris explained.

"Have you all lost your minds? He possessed you, didn't he? I'll fix that!" Phyra shot a fire stream directly at Cole's head.

"Phyra, NO!" Chris shot the fire telekinetically into the bathroom shower. "He's not here to hurt anyone."

Cole snorted. "Let me guess, Paige's daughter?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok. The Sextet lives in a green house. It is somewhere on this block, although I don't know for sure which one." Cole was sitting in the attic, making plans with Chris and Wyatt. Leo, Piper, Paige & Phoebe were in the attic, listening to the plans, still not totally sure they trusted Cole. Phyra had been calmed down and was in her room.

"A green house? How can you know that?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Green is their sacred protection color. They have a protection shield up all the time around their home. It works about the same as your shield Wyatt, except that it deflects all sources of good. The shield is colored green, which will make the house look green. They won't risk ever putting the shield down, because it makes them vulnerable to attack."

"Hey, Wy. When this is over, you should work on putting your shield over the manor. Just think, no more screaming girlfriends when a demon attacks in the middle of se… uh, studying." Chris joked, his cheeks turning pink as his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

Wyatt smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway" Cole continued with a grin of his own, "no mortal or good magic will be able to see the Sextet as anything other than a normal average human. Unless they attack you. However, demonic magic can see through their human shell. So, I came up with a plan that I think will work."


	11. Door to Door

**A/N: Thanks again to tima for the review. I'm glad you liked it & that it made you laugh!**

**Thanks also to saver (). Appreciate the review!**

**PS. The author (me)hasn't yet decided who Phoebe should be with at the end of this thing. Les or Cole… I am now taking votes! Probably only 1 chapter left!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Since we have to have demonic blood to see through their human shields, I have to go with you. Your parents won't like it, but you need me. Otherwise, you'll be sitting ducks, just waiting for them to kill you." Cole reasoned.

"So what are we going to do, knock on every green house's door in the neighborhood? There has to be at least 30 of them!" Chris cried out, frustrated. This threat should have already been gone. There was no good excuse that they hadn't vanquished it yet.

"That's exactly what we'll do Chris. Their shield is invisible to the eye, except that it tints whatever it covers green. So we have to go door to door, and make them open up for us. When they do, I'll be able to see through them. They have to open the door for us. We can't just break in, because their shield will protect them if we do. We have to let them open the door, then I can scan them. If they're ok, we'll just leave. If it is them, I'll let you two know, so that you can do your freaky little Time & Legend thing. I'll just be turning my head. Demon blood turns my stomach. It reminds me that it could be me any time."

"They won't open the door for us. They know who we are. There's no way that they'll just open up when they see us. They aren't suicidal." Wyatt pointed out.

"No, they're homicidal. They want to kill you and your whole family. The Charmed Ones and their offspring are a demons greatest challenge. Besides, you aren't going to knock on the door as Wyatt & Christopher Halliwell. You're whitelighters. Can't you glamour into someone else?"

"Actually, we're HALF whitelighter. Neither of us got the glamouring power. But what we can do is get Phyra and Peyton to mix up their potion to change features. We can change our hair color, nose shape, eyes, even skin color. Phy and Pey are potion geniuses!" Chris bragged. He had always hated potion making, and thought anyone who did it well was a genius.

"Hmm… whatever. Just make sure you two don't look like Halliwells! And get out your suits. You'll need them." Cole stated flatly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you talked us into this." Wyatt grumbled.

"Really. Cole, I mean, come on! This is ridiculous. Traveling vacuum salesmen? Who's honestly going to buy this?" Chris felt every bit as stupid as his older brother.

"Hey. How else are you going to go door to door? Would you rather we posed as Girl Scouts selling cookies? Quit complaining!" Cole snapped. "Besides, the bags let you conceal Excalibur and your potions without them being seen by humans. Isn't your family motto to protect magic from exposure?"

"No. Our family motto is kick demon ass." Wyatt came back.

"And to save innocents." Chris added.

"But every time you do that, you have to cover up and lie, so that the mortal world is blissfully unaware of magic's presence. So this way you won't have any Cleaners to worry about."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with, so that I can get back to normal." Chris mumbled. " I can't believe Phy made me a blond! And look at these eyes. Have you ever heard of purple eyes?"

"At least she made you the same size so your clothes fit! Peyton made me 6 inches shorter! This stupid suit is safety pinned on the hem. I look like a retard. And do you see this… grey hairs. She gave me grey hairs!" Wyatt moaned.

"I guess you shouldn't have teased her about her big feet, huh Wy?" Chris laughed.

"Ok, guys quit complaining. You sound like women. OUCH!" Cole yelled after Peyton orb-telekenesed a pot from the kitchen to hit his head.

"Serves you right. Jerk!" She hissed. "I don't like you."

"Feelings mutual. Jesus, Chris, is there any of your uncle in these two mini-Paige's?"

"Not much. But we still like 'em anyway. Besides, Uncle Jax isn't exactly the most calm witch in the world. You can tell when Aunt Paige and him are arguing, all of sudden doors and windows slam shut, and all the hot water is gone until he calms down. He's a really strong elemental."

"Let's just get this over with. Chris, did you load the potions in the bag? We need to make sure we can strip the powers before we vanquish." Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I got them. We're set. Let's go."

Chris, Wyatt and Cole walked out of the manor and started to knock on the doors of the green houses on the block.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 5 houses and 2 hours, Cole was ready to light up some fireballs and chuck them at the middle aged women they'd spoken to today.

"Good thing you were able to orb Mom's vacuum Wy. I can't believe that lady actually bought it! We sold Mom's vacuum!" Chris was shocked.

"Yeah. And we even made a profit at it!"

Cole grumbled. "I can't believe that first woman pinched my butt! Hasn't she heard of harassment? And then she wouldn't buy anything!" Cole really wasn't having a good day.

They walked up the next house, a large hunter green Victorian. Its layout looked a lot like the Halliwell manor.

As they went up to the doorstep, Cole noticed a shadowy figure staring from out of the window. Chris pressed the doorbell, and a tall, brown haired man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

Cole cleared his throat noisily, and tossed a glance at Wyatt.

"As a matter of fact, you can. We're from Speedy Clean Vacuum Systems. Could we come in for a moment?" Wyatt asked politely.

"Well, I really…" the man broke off as Chris pushed his way into the door.

"This will only take a few minutes of your time. Surely you can spare that much?"

Wyatt reached into his bag, and pulled out a potion bottle. He threw the yellow liquid at the man, and instantly a green and black skinned demon appeared where the man once was, his face starting to ooze, just as it had when they used the potion on Pujurus.

"Time & Legend… the darklighters killed you. They promised" the demon gasped.

"They're demons… they lied"

An athame appeared in Chris' hand as 5 other demons shimmered in.

"Wyatt, quick, potions!" Chris yelled as he stabbed the first demon with the athame.

Wyatt quickly tossed the potions in the air. Chris directed the telekinetically to each of the demons, hitting them directly in the face. Wyatt pulled Excalibur from the bag with a ringing sound. As Chris stabbed the other demons, Wyatt cut the head off the first. Within seconds the only beings still standing were Chris, Wyatt and a sickly looking Cole. All the remained of the Sextet was a steaming pile of black leather clothing.

"Did it work? Are they gone?" Wyatt panted.

"I think so. When I got the first one last time, he vanished completely. This time, we watched them disappear, but the clothes are still here. They must be gone, right Cole?" Chris asked.

"They should be. Let me go Underground and I'll check the rumors. See if I can dig up anything. I'll check back in with you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Cole. We owe you." Wyatt extended his hand.

Cole grabbed it and shook his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." He started to shimmer out and stopped. "And Chris, Wyatt… take good care of your Aunt." He was gone with a quick shimmer.

"Let's go home, bro. I need a shower." Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm and orbed out.


	12. A Matter of Time

**A/N: Great… only two votes. One for Les & one for Cole! Arghhh! Well, hopefully, this will make everyone happy.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Prissy-Lady: I'm glad the vacuum thing worked for you. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Tima: I have to harass Cole. It's my job. Plus Paige is one of my favorite characters to write about, because my personality is so close to hers. Thanks for all your great reviews!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Wyatt orbed into the living room, unknowingly dropping in on their parents sharing an intimate kiss.

"Ugh… Well, Wy, I don't think the demon vanquish was quite as nasty after seeing this." Chris turned his eyes away, embarrassed.

Piper laughed. "Sweetie, relax hun. Your dad has to leave anyway. You're not going to see the good stuff." She tousled his hair as Leo chuckled at his youngest son's embarrassment.

"I'll be back soon. It's just a short meeting. We're assigning new whitelighters their first charges." Leo smiled at his family. He started to orb out, and stopped halfway through. "By the way guys, nice vanquish. You did good."

Wyatt and Chris stood still, completely silent staring at their father's disappearing orbs. While Leo loved them and always encouraged them with their magic, he had always focused more on the whitelighter halves of their work, tending to overlook the witch side. In fact, this was the first time he'd mentioned a vanquish since their first vanquish together when Chris had been 14. They worked together to save Piper and their aunts from the future that the Future Chris had warned them about so many years ago.

Piper walked up to her boys, ready to give them both a hug. Even though they were fully grown and capable, they were still hers, and she had to cuddle and take care of them when they got back from fighting evil. She took a quick step back. "Oh my God, boys. What is that smell?" Her eyes were watering at the stench coming off her boys.

"Well Mom, it was a particularly gory vanquish. We had ooze, demon blood, puss, and smoke. It wasn't a fun day." Wyatt explained.

"Yeah, Uncle Cole even turned green for a minute or two. I thought he might pass out!" Chris gleefully added.

"Uncle Cole?" Piper questioned.

"Oh. Um. I mean, Cole. Sorry. I have a hard time separating the Cole from my other life with this Cole." Chris said softly.

"You knew Cole in your other life?" Wyatt questioned, wondering why Chris hadn't brought it up before.

"Yeah. He and Phoebe were married. They were blissfully happy, at least until the Shenzy demons killed Aunt Phoebe. Then Cole just dedicated his existence to keeping the family safe."

"We were married… and happy? Really happy, Chris? Not the fake happy that you show to everyone even though inside you're miserable? Cole was good?" Phoebe spoke up, having come down the stairs without anyone hearing her.

"Aunt Phoebe. Yes to all of it. You were truly happy. See in the other lifeline, Les didn't exist. You never took a break from 'Ask Phoebe' and he never came to town. You were still in love with Uncle Cole. You guys were married for almost 20 years. You both were completely and utterly devoted to each other. In fact, your love was legendary throughout the magical community. A demon and a Charmed One- blissfully happy."

Wyatt hugged his aunt as they listened to Chris. Hearing about the changed future always gave him goosebumps as he heard how he had treated the people that he cherished in this lifetime.

"Then after mom got killed, and Wyatt turned evil, things just changed. A demon killed Aunt Paige and then another killed you. Without the Power of Three, your powers failed you. Since Cole was technically still a demon, Evil Wyatt expected him to be under his rule. But Uncle Cole knew that even though he might be part demon, it was truly Wyatt who was wholly demonic. After Wyatt stood by and let our cousin, Penny be killed by one of his messenger demons as a , Uncle Cole actively joined me in the Resistance against Wyatt. When I came to the future, Uncle Cole was killed protecting my portal. A demon called Timkus killed him as Cole protected me. Uncle Cole was good and honest. You had a life that you were proud of. Whatever happens in this lifeline, you had an everlasting love in another timeline- one where love was unheard of in the midst of evil and deception." Chris was slightly hoarse by the time he was done. His throat was thick as he fought the tears that threatened.

"Chris. Thank you. You just helped me more than you will ever know. Thank you." Phoebe was crying, but smiling at the same time.

"Chris… Aunt Phoebe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Wyatt choked out, unable to believe that he'd let one of his cousins be killed to prove a point.

"Wyatt. Knock it off. You didn't kill our cousin, and you didn't hurt anyone. That other you wasn't you. I've told you that before. Quit apologizing. You did nothing except be a good brother, nephew, cousin & son this time. So don't worry about the past, we've already fixed it." Chris stated, annoyed.

"You fixed it Chris. I don't know if I've ever said thank you for that, but in case I haven't. Thanks, bro. Thanks for not letting me be evil." Wyatt gave his younger brother a crooked grin.

"Yeah, well, dirty job, but someone had to do it." Chris joked flatly, internally still shuddering at recalling catching his mother with Greg the Fireman in his stay in the past.

"Ok, guys. Not to be a mom or anything here, but Upstairs. Now. Showers. Both of you. I can't stand the smell of either of you anymore. Go!" Piper scooted her boys out with a wave of her hands, just like she did when they were still shorter than her.

Chris and Wyatt nodded and grinned, heading up the stairs to the showers. Piper glanced at her sister. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think for the first time since Cole showed up, I am. Thanks, Piper." The sisters hugged, and Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cole approached the door to the Halliwell Manor slowly. He wasn't totally sure he wanted to go back in. But he had given Wyatt & Chris his word. Even though he was a demon, he really didn't want to break it. He rang the doorbell.

Piper opened the door, a surprised look on her face. "Cole? Why didn't you just shimmer in?"

He snorted. "What? And give your baby sister and her little witchlings a chance to blow me up?"

"It's not like it kills you. You always come back." Piper reasoned.

"Maybe so, but it still hurts like hell. And I know hell remember? You three sent me there!" he burst out.

"Cole…You're here. Piper, can you leave us alone for a few minutes, please?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded, and headed upstairs to look for Paige. She didn't need to be telepathic to know that if Paige saw Cole downstairs, she'd immediately start a fight with him.

"Phoebe. I can't stay. I just wanted to let Chris & Wyatt know that their vanquish was real. The sextet is gone for good."

"Good, good. That's good. Listen, Cole. I just wanted to tell you something. Chris told me earlier that we were in love and married in his other lifetime. You were good. And we were happy. Looks like our love really is true." Cole started to smile.

"Wait, I'm not finished. My love for Les is also true. That one is in this timeline. I'll love you forever, Cole. But for now, at least, I have Les and my kids. That has to come first. Maybe sometime… I mean, you're immortal. You're not going to die anytime soon. But for now, I have to stay here with them."

Cole swallowed hard. "I know. And I'll be waiting. Like I said before, you can't kill what you most love. And I most love you, Phoebe. You let me know when we're ok to be together. Just call me. I'll be here." He kissed her forehead softly, and shimmered out of the Manor.

Phoebe started to sob until she felt arms go around her, hugging her tightly. "It's ok, Aunt Phoebe. Nothing is set in stone in this family. You'll have Cole again. It's only a matter of time. I should know." Chris gave her his trademark grin and hugged her again.


End file.
